


Tricks and Treats

by navaan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Damian's first Halloween in the Wayne household and, of course, his big brothers take an interest in how that will go. Without ulterior motives, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read and comment on livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/161260.html).

Dick was lying on the sofa and enjoying a quiet afternoon before patrol, only _slightly_ disturbed by Damian having marched in to question him. He was getting used to this.

“And you're familiar with this tradition?” Damian asked with a scowl.

“Damian,” Dick said without looking up from the magazine he was reading, “this is America. We're all familiar with this tradition. Ask Alfred. He had to drive me around so I could go collect sweets.” 

“We could do that?”

That was the first question that finally piqued Dick's interest. “You _want_ to do that? I thought you didn't like sweets. And silly, childish traditions. And... fun.”

Damian frowned at him as if he was an imbecile. It was what he thought of all of them though, so there was no reason for Dick to take it personal. “That I don't engage in _stuffing_ myself with sweets every opportunity I get, doesn't mean I don't like them.”

The smile that graced Dick's lips at the admission must have been blinding, as the scowl on Damian's face only darkened proportionality in response. “You are so cute, Damian,” he cooed. “Sometimes you even fool me with your little grown up routine.”

“It's not a routine, Grayson. I'm obviously the only grown-up here.”

Dick, far from taking the jibe to heart, laughed. “Well, there is Alfred. So where is the problem?”

“There is this girl at school,” Damian started, giving Dick a warning look when he raised an eyebrow, not hiding his glee at the admission. “Her name is Elena and she asked, if we could go trick-or-treating and...” He mumbled something.

“I didn't get that. But I think I heard something about a party,” he said and finally threw down his magazine to sit up and look Damian over. “I'm not sure what makes me more proud: that you're popular with girls or that you're actually going to behave like a kid on Halloween.”

Damian folded his arms in front of his chest and stared at him disdainfully. “That remains to be seen.”

“I'm allowed to get my hopes up.”

* * *

Alfred was setting down a plate with sandwiches for them in the kitchen. Tim picked up a tuna sandwich, before he looked back at Dick skeptically. “So he's going to dress up? For real?”

Dick snagged a sandwich for himself and took a bite before nodding. 

“As what? Batman? Dracula? I could see him as ninja on a killing spree, maybe.”

“Don't be a cynic. He's a ten year old boy. He can have fun.”

“He can? I'm not sure I want to see what it looks like when he _has_ fun.”

He smiled serenely. “You won't have to see it. I'm the only one allowed to be there.”

“That's reassuring. So, he hasn't settled on a costume yet?”

“He's ten year's old,” he repeated. “What do all little boys dream of going as?”

Tim blinked at him before frowning. “He's not going to dress up as Superman. No way.”

“I did at his age.”

“Yeah, Dick, but that was _you_. We're talking about Damian here.”

“He's going to be cute as Superman, don't you think?” He smiled over at Alfred who didn't right out smile back, but got this very neutral version of a bemused expression.

Tim just stared at both of them, forgetting all about the sandwich in his hand. “This is not going to happen, Dick. You're delusional. More so than usual, I mean.”

“Thank you. I just understand kids,” Dick said with a smirk.

It was challenge enough to make Tim take him up on it. “Let's bet on it then,” he said, determined, holding out his hand.

* * *

“So?” Tim asked with a victory-sure smile. “Where is our little brother?”

“I'm not your brother, Drake,” Damian snapped impatiently, as he walked down the steps in his little red and blue costume, Alfred only a step behind him. He turned his attention to Dick immediately. “Can we go now?”

“Of course,” Dick said. “I'm just the nice bigger brother who drives you, remember? I come when you call and I'm not talking or making small talk. That was the deal.”

Damian waved a hand impatiently before himself and motioned for the door, walking out before there could be any more comments.

Tim huffed. “I can't believe it.”

“Better believe it, Timmy,” Dick said and beamed at him, looking like the cat who got the cream. “For the next two weeks you're the one making sure the cave is nice and tidy.” 

When Tim had vanished down the corridor, Dick smiled at Alfred. “Let's go and introduce our youngest family member to the tradition of taking pictures of the dressed up kid.”

“You are enjoying this very much, Master Dick.”

“You know me, Alfred. I just love Halloween.”

“Of course. How could I forget, with all of you making dressing up part of your work ethic.”

* * *

Damian was sitting in the backseat, arms folded in front of himself and scowling slightly. Alfred had even managed to beat his hair into submission and imitate Superman's usual style. He needed to make sure that Clark got a picture of this. Hell he would sure one would end up on the wall at home.

“All set?” Dick asked.

“Just drive.”

“You're not surly about the costume?”

“Of course, not. Superman is the strongest being known to man. It's a fitting choice.”

“Glad you think so,” Dick said as he took the car out of the garage, keeping an eye on the kid via the rear mirror.

“And it was worth seeing Drake gape at us stupidly.” He smirked.

Dick smiled softly. “I'm glad you're enjoying the little prank. I think you're getting the hang of this.”

 _Little brothers_ , he thought. _So many wonderful ways to have fun with them._ How perfect that they were actually starting to behave like a family now.

If next year they teamed up to get one over on him, he'd be the proudest Bat in town.


End file.
